


Dorms life

by potatoCsalad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoCsalad/pseuds/potatoCsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren enters the Trost academy he has no choice but to stay in a dorm, who doesn’t sound as bad as it should, but when he meets his roommate, which is his total opposite,he is left with no other choice but to come to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New year, new life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sketch, also I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.  
> This fanfic is based around what I experienced while living in the dorms, so it's "BASED ON A TRUE STORY"  
>  I hope you like it and leave any suggestion, I'm happy to hear it :*

The dorm building was on the far side of the Trost Royal academy campus, the most prestigious academy in the west of Rose County, situated in Trost district. Since our home was in Shingashina City I naturally applied for a dorm room, which was meant to be shared by me and my friend Armin. Unfortunately, our room was occupied by some dudes with privileges, and we were separated.  
As I stepped out of the bus, that left me in the front of the music building, I started to walk my way to the dorms, which were at the back of the campus, near the tennis court. Armin didn't came with me, he had more than me to pack so he'll come Monday morning, which left me alone on a 2 hours bus ride, and then basically alone the rest of the day.   
“Eren” I heard a familiar voice, and as I look up there was Mikasa shaking her hands left and right. She runs toward me and hugs me tightly. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you”  
“Same, I’ve missed you around home, I got to do all the work without you” I laughed ah I unhook her from me. She grabs my bags and takes a step aside to reveal a short blonde girl.   
“Eren, she’s Annie; Annie, Eren” Mikasa says with a little smile.  
“Hello, I’m Eren”  
“Annie, I’m her roommate”   
Mikasa nods at our introduction then pushes Eren a bit and starts to head toward the dorms building. “Come we have four stores to go!”  
Mikasa was a year older than me, so last year as I was struggling to take my exams with the best score I could possible get, she was making friends here.  
“So, Mikasa said you were smaller, but you’re quite taller than I imagined” Annie says expressionless.  
I frown at Mikasa if front who doesn’t say a word. “Well, what else she told you about me?”  
“Oh just that you came here to became a doctor, isn’t that right?”  
“Yeah” I said and that’s entirely true, I’m here to get a diploma in medicine and become a doctor. I want to save as many lives as I get, just like my father, whom during a plague outbreak saved the life of the entire town discovering the antidote in time. He’s a hero, and everything I want to be.  
“Hey that’s the last floor; here it’s where we stop. We can’t get through these doors, every storey with its gender” Mikasa puts down the luggage and gives me a small hug “You know the number of your room right? Right, then after you unpack your things give me a call and we can go in town for a bear, ok?”  
“Thanks for the help, we’ll see each other soon” I smile as I see them going down the stairs and out of my eyesight, then after few moments a door opens and the staircase remains silent.  
I breathe in and open the door.  
The corridor is almost empty; a long corridor full of closed doors with numbers on them, but none correspond with mine. After turning the corner I saw my room 805, the last room on the floor; parallel with it was the laundry room, then the bathroom and the showers. Next to our room was the study, and at the end of the hallway was the fire exit.   
There’s no key in the keyhole, which means that the new roommate is already in. I breathed in and entered the door.  
There’s no one here. The bed is made neatly on the right side of the room. There are posters of bands I never saw before, some canvas, a small easel and a backpack on the corner right, on one of the wardrobe it’s a picture of a “don’t tough” sign and two cabinets are occupied already.  
“If you’re reading this, don’t touch my stuff!! I’ll be back by Monday, if even one thing is moved out of place I will make sure you’ll find your head in your ass. I’M SERIOUS!  
-Levi. ”   
I put back the note on the table and exhale. My roommate is an art student, more of that a grumpy art student.   
I started to unpack my stuffs, clothes, books, bed sheets, and ornaments and by the time I was done the room looked divided by the middle.   
I crack the window open and I exit my room, when I realize that I don’t have any key whatsoever to lock my door. I called Mikasa who answered on the second beep.  
“Hey, you’re ready, come on downstairs already..”  
“Yeah, I can’t my roommate came before me and took the key..”  
“What, just ask him for it”  
“I can’t he’s not here..”  
“Then how did you get in”  
“Huh… you’re right the door was open”  
“That means he must have left it somewhere, hope you find it.. if not call me, and Eren, hurry”  
She said and closed the phone. I got back in to the room to realize the key was on the inside of the door, I take it and close the door and text Mikasa “See you in front of the dorm, found the key”  
In five minutes we met outside, had a 30 minutes’ walk to this awesome bar Annie discover one night which she wouldn’t stop talking about, and was indeed cool. It was inside a cold building, had no windows and the tables were made of stone, you really felt like you’re in a castle sitting at one of these large blocks of stone.  
We talked about Annie’s job as a photographer and her studies at Trost academy, about how she and Mikasa got along and how Mikasa bit up half the girls in the dormitory.  
“So Eren, how’s your roommate?” Annie asks while sipping a glass of Rum on ice.  
“Well all I know it’s that he’s an art student, and he’s name is Levi”  
Mikasa and Annie get serious all of a sudden and turn to each other. Mikasa put’s down her bear and points at Eren “You should stay away as much as possible from that guy, he’s dangerous”  
“Well he’s not, I’ll kill you in your sleep king of dangerous but he’s strange” Annie says without expressing emotion. “You know the name, Ackerman, no?”  
“Isn’t the general of the royal army Kenny Ackerman?” I say confused.  
“Yes, one of the most influential people, and Levi it’s his nephew” she whisper closely.  
I lean over the table a little “If he’s the General’s nephew then why is he an art student in the Trust district instead of a caporal in the Capital?”   
“Good question, too bad no one knows the answer but Levi himself”  
“Is he at least good at painting?” I asked confused by all the new information.  
Mikasa shifts in her chair, clearly unpleased by our conversation, “Oh he’s good, and even if he wasn’t he'll still got “Ackerman” signed at the bottom of his paintings, that’s enough to sell it”  
“But really, he took the academy by storm, in just one year he became the most noticeable student, but he didn’t sell one painting to anyone but his uncle”  
“That’s weird” I still couldn't picture him in my head, but Mikasa looked like she really has a grudge on him.  
"Do you hate him or something, I mean you really changed your attitude since he was brought up" I asked Mikasa, who snores and turns to look at me.  
"No..." she lied.  
"She hates his cause he's better than her" Annie said with a grin  
"No he IS NOT" Mikasa screamed "plus I don't even care about him"  
"Yeah, it shows" laughed Annie  
"Whatever it's late, let's head back" Mikasa says as she rose from the chair, and pass the stone table.  
"Ok, you don't have to be so grumpy about it, let's go Eren it's cold here anyway"

When we got back Mikasa showed me how to climb the fire exit staircase, which was faster than the regular stairs and was closer to my room, so that I won't have to meet with anyone for tonight.  
When I got back to my room I hoped to find Levi there, but there was no one. I opened the room and strip to my boxers; I closed the window and then went to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, and I seriously wasn’t ready for what was going to happen.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday, the first day of university, time for Eren to meet a lot of beautiful people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bunch of introductions in this chapter, but I enjoy writing on this

My alarm scared the sleep out of me and I knocked down my phone under the bed when I was reaching for it. I finally stopped the alarm and recuperate my phone after a battle with the dusty floor. I sat back in my bed and I realized I’m not home anymore, that this is my dorm room, and instead of my familiar furniture, I was watching a stranger’s empty bed.  
‘Where is he’ I ask myself as I rose from the bed.  
My phone was filled with messages and missed calls from Armin. I put on a green shirt and a pair of regular jeans, fetched my sneakers and I’m out the door.  
“ Armin I’m sorry, did I sleep in?” I say as I take the corner and I start counting down the doors.  
“No, you’re fine we still got fifteen minutes until we have to meet up with Mikasa. Come to room 756, must be de second or the third on the left”  
“Right away”  
I knocked on the door and Armin opened it widely, smiled at me and hugged me by the neck. I always saw Armin as my little brother; even if we were different we were closer than siblings. I know it’s not fair to Mikasa, who struggled to become my sister, I was naturally bounded by Armin, and throughout years we shared the same interests and dreams.  
“Hey, good to see you man. It was so empty without your annoying little ass around”  
He gasped surprised by my language, turned away and leaned over some books he was sorting. “I hope you kiss this annoying ass after a while, when the exams get harder”  
“Come on Armin, I was joking, it’s a joke see… ha ha!” He smiled a little and continued sorting books. “Your room looks fancy, mine looks like is split in the middle by a goth and a nerd”  
“Who’s the nerd? I ain’t see no smart person around” Armin mocked me while I started going through the room, inspecting random objects. “My roommate just left, but he’s nice. He’s name is Jean Kirstein. He wants to be a lawyer so he’s all about justice for the people kind of guy.”  
“Yeah, and probably rich by his stuff”  
“Eren put down his STUFF” Armin shouted and I nearly dropped his roommate tablet, which looked fancy and expensive.  
“I will never understand why rich people don’t get personal apartments or whatever, but instead choose to invade our lives with their greatness” I complained.  
“Christ, Eren, YOU just invaded his personal space, why are you so upside down today?”  
“I think I’m just nervous everyone in my class will be a snob, and my teacher will be a snob to, and I wouldn’t fit anywhere whatsoever”  
That wasn’t true, I haven’t thought about my new classmates ever since I found out about my new roommate. His absence was bugging me so hard and I don’t even know why I’m so nervous to meet him. I only knew his name and that he’s Kenny’s Ackerman nephew, which is a pretty big deal to be, in comparison with my anonymous family.  
Armin saw through my concerns and grabbed my leg in an attempt to snap me out of it”It’s going to be fine, Eren, you still got me and Mikasa”  
“You’re right, and I’m grateful for that, you guys mean a lot to me”  
He smiled at me and headed to the door“Then let’s go”  
The campus was merged with the town, so between the central park and the largest botanic garden in the country there were 17 buildings under the administration of the Trost Royal Academy. The Central park was near the dorms, and there was the head of the Academy building, next to it the sports building The tennis court, who was opened with the public, then down the road was the Town hall, then the Town hall square, and at the end the Central Cathedral. And behind all that was the botanic garden, where the Medicine edifice was.  
The buildings around the central park were all Trust Academy’s headquarters, and so thousands of students flooded the central park for the opening ceremony. We met with Mikasa and Annie by the King’s statue and after the introductions between Armin and Annie we proceeded our journey through the masses of inpatient students closer to the stage.  
Apparently everyone was aware of wearing something white, but me. Annie stated that white clothing brings good luck on the next incoming year, and has been a tradition for the Academy for over 100 years. Luckily Armin decided to wear a shirt and a t-shirt under, both white, so I stole his shirt, and slip it on my shoulders, making me one with the crowd.  
After a musical intro performed by the year two music students we were presented with a short history of our great academy and then the Kings hymn. Short silence, we performed the Kings salute and then the Cardinal walked the stairs and started a long and boring speech about the church and the king.  
“Whoa, he’s so boring” I say while containing a yawn. Around us people fled the scene or started a conversation on their own, but as quiet as possible.  
“Hey, Eren, I forgot to ask, did your roommate show up this morning?” Annie asked without even looking at me, and since the Cardinal wasn’t going to stop I informed her of his ongoing absence. “Sucks man, I was hoping for some gossips” and with that she turns away from the conversation that didn’t even start.  
“Eren, look” Armin was pointing discreetly at a light brown hair guy, wearing a light green olive shirt and some white pants. “He’s Jean” and just after Armin says those words the dude looks our way and immediately sees Armin.  
“Great now he’s coming here” I complained to Armin which with a smile said to me to be nice or he’ll kill me.  
Jean was handsome, but had a long face resembling with a horse, he had a weird smile on and a funny walk, way to confident for my type.  
“Oh, hey Armin, great to see you here, who are these beautiful people?” He says as he’s eyeing Mikasa.  
“Guys this is Jean, my roommate, Jean this is Eren, Mikasa and Annie” Jean shakes my hand firmly, then Mikasa’s and Annie’s.  
After those meeting courtesy Jean invited us back to his group, where we got to meet a bunch of other lovely people like Connie who wants to become a doctor for his little village, Sasha who takes cooking classes and wants to start a restaurant, Krista and Ymir whom both want to become teachers, one to help children and the other to make the lives of students miserable, and Marco who wants to become a judje.  
We chat about ourselves a little, and I really liked these people, and so was Jean who kept hitting on Mikasa, who was absolute cold as ice to any of Jeans moves, which made me like my sister even more.  
The cardinal finally stops talking and finishes his speech with an “Amen” and leaves the stage. We were so relived he left already, now this festivity can finally end. On the stage walked a bunch of professors, all dressed in white, and in front of them comes a blonde giant that grabs the microphone and salutes the students. The mass which have fallen in distraction during the cardinal’s speech now is fully concentrated on the stage.  
“Fellow students, teachers, friends, we have gather here today to embrace a new generation of students, to welcome them in to our arms, buildings, city. We remember the last year students in their grace and glory and may this new generation be as successful as them.”  
A pause, everyone in the audience is captivated, his voice is strong and full of ambition, I had never heard someone mention a past generation to a new one before, it was intriguing. But this face was incredibly familiar, but I just couldn’t remember when I saw it before.  
“My name is Erwin Smith, I’m the head principal of the Trust Royal Academy, If any problems may occur during the school year come to me directly, I am addressing to the students and the teachers community too, though I hope with all my heart there will be as little as possible. Now for the starting year we …”  
“He does this every year, he lets the Cardinal have a long hellish speech, and then when everyone has lost interest he comes on the stage and brings back order among the students” says Connie.  
I look at him as he talked about the new activities that were to occur in the upcoming year and as he talked his body barely moved, unlike Connie who vibrated when he spoken, the head principal only moved his face when he talked, and expressed all that emotion through his furious eyebrows.  
The speech ended and the king’s salute was performed. 

Hours after that we were at a pub called Titans, which had gigantic tables and chairs and was a really cool place to hang, Jean brought a round of bear for all, and for the rest of the evening we were on our own. Sasha didn’t drink but ordered food and Mikasa kept away from it two as she was our ride back.  
I chose to stay off it too, and to not spent all my money in day 1, I listened to Armin talk to Krista and Ymir about education and what courses are they going to take, then turned to Connie and have a blast in argumenting about who’s father was better, then to get stopped by Sasha who said her father is a hunter and that both of us should shut up.  
Marco was the nicest person Eren has ever meet, he was such a great group leader, he was the one that pack us up from the Central Park and brought us to this awesome place, in Liberty square. He grew up here so he told us a little about the town and about some streets that we should visit and some places from where we can grab the best and cheapest coffee in our way to the morning classes, and about just genuinely nice places to stay in town.  
And as the night got closer Jean got drunker and so did other people, and as Sasha remained without her food supply she decided is time for the gang to go home. We parted in cars and we dropped Marco home, and Krista and Ymir to their apartment we went to the dorm to have a good night sleep.  
We hugged Mikasa and Annie on the first floor, we say goodbye to Connie on the third floor and I left Armin and Jean to their room, which left me alone to walk to the end of the hall then to the right, ten steps to my room.  
I take out my key, and then I remembered I didn’t close the door when I left this morning, which means… “shit” I said and I opened the door.  
My things were still there, untouched, but there were someone on the window, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, black hair and no shoes. He turned at me and the pulled a cigarette out of his mouth. “hey kid, turn that door would ya’”  
I entered the room completely and closed the door behind me, got closer and swallowed a lump in my throat before I could present myself. He looks surprised at my hand as I leaned over for a handshake, he eventually gives me his and we do the gesture, his hand was so small in mine.  
“Are you allowed to smoke inside”  
“Don’t think so, so shhh… It’s a secret” he whispered and pushed a finger on his lips, then he put the cigarette back in to his mouth and continued smoking. He looked so cool doing that, his cigar was back, his fingernails were painted black too and he was wearing a slight of eyeliner. He cached my stare and he presented himself to me “Like what you see? I’m not goth, or emo or something like that, I just like making people think I am, but since I live with you I’m telling you this, just so that you won’t be surprised when you see me without my makeup, but don't say anything to anyone or you'll get your ass kicked”  
“Why are you faking your appearance only for the thought of other? That’s hypocrisy.”  
“Just now, just now you thought I was cool, don’t lie” I turn my head from him as I admit it, and he leans toward me and hmmms, so that I would repeat what I just said.  
When I face him he has a little smug on his face and says “I’m an art student I have no choice but to be weird and Edgy” then he gets back, inhales on last time on that cigarette and climbs down the window in front of me. "If I'm not spontaneous and hard to understand then I won't sell anything"  
He’s so small, I’m with one head bigger than him.  
“Get to bed Jaeger, you got classes in the morning” he walked to the light switch, closed it, then in the dark I heard the wardrobe open and him shuffling, then he walked to his bed and open a laptop witch lighted the room completely, and I could see that he was wearing large pajamas that looked like a dark blue in this light, and he was currently removing his eyeliner. When he finished he looked at me and said “Don’t wake me in the morning” and after that he put on a large set of headphones and music start playing, from the muffled sound I could only decipher that it’s some king of rock.  
I turn around and take off Armin’s shirt and my T-shirt, grab a semi-clean one and take of my pants and I go to sleep, cause just like Levi said, I had classes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I SWEAR IT WILL GET ROMANTIC EVENTUALY, I like slow paced things


	3. Let's go to the rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how university works, because I'm in my last year of highschool, so I'm sorry if there are some things that could bother you.

When I woke up Levi was still sleeping, he had his back turned and was covered in a large duvet. His large pajamas were hanging from him leaving the neck exposed; he looked like a little boy sleeping, with his messy hair and small shoulders.   
I rose from my bet as quiet as I could, I put on clean clothes and then take my backpack, I put on my shoes and I was out the door... I come back exhausted, I have walked all the town up and down all day, I meet all my teachers, all my classmates and I saw the majority of the City, all in one day. I had to carry my new books all that time, breaking my back for nothing.  
I sat on the bed and looked at Levi’s bed only to see him sleeping, exactly the way I left him this morning. Oh my god, what if he was DEAD!! I go to his bed slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“What are you doing?” I heard a tired voice, then Levi turned his head to me, his eyes were closed and he was clearly bothered by the light. “Dude… get off me”  
I took my hand and immediately apologized to Levi; he rises up and kicks the duvet off him. His large pajama shirt was hanging from his shoulders and his hands were swimming in the extra material. He changed his clothes in to some gray jeans and a black shirt with a ribcage on it.  
“What time is it?” he asked as he was searching something in his backpack.  
“Umm, almost 10pm” I say and I saw him rising and heading for the door.  
“Come, you can keep me company” he says and opens the door; I nod and follow him down the corridor then up the fire escape ladder, then we got up the rooftop, he stopped there and sat down with one leg hanging on the air, completely cool with the high drop under him. “Do you smoke?” he said as he pulled out one pack of cigarettes.   
“No” I said and he snorted. “What I never tried it, I’m not curious.”  
“No, that’s good I like when people don’t smoke” he looked at me and saw that I was nervous and started to shake my leg “say Jaeger, are you afraid of heights?”  
“No I’m not”   
“Then sit next to me, I promise I won’t push you”  
“You’re sure about that? Usually when people say that they’re bound to do it”  
“How many people said that to you?” He said as I sat next to him, legs dangling in the wind.  
“You’d be surprised” It was a really nice feeling being here at this height, being able to have a look upon the city at night.  
“I don’t think so” he said.   
He remained quiet for a while, admiring the view, looking at the lights of the city like they were thousands of little fireflies in front of him; under his eyes thousands of lives went to sleep and thousands just woke up to go to work, lights were shutting, and lights were turned on. He looked amazed; he looked like he belonged here, in this moment, with his feet dangle from the roof of this building, with his black cigarette in his mouth and those dark circles around his eyes.  
He finished his cigarette and turned to look at me. His eyes were inspecting me closely. “Eren, you know who I am?”  
Why did he asked such a strange question, is he questioning his identity out of a sudden, or is he genuinely asking as I recalled in our meeting yesterday he didn’t give me a name back, but only heard mine.  
“Ummn… you’re Levi Ackerman, right, that art student who’s really popular” I say very confused, and hoped for a right answer.  
“Levi, the art student” he laughed loudly and grabbed my shoulder when doing that. He had a really scary laugh. “Eren, bud, you and I are going to get along so well”

Next weeks went on like a broken record, I would go to school, go out with Armin and Mikasa and the rest, then showed up late “home” wake up Levi. We would go on top of the roof so that he would have one or two smokes; he would ask me the weirdest questions at the end and laugh or smile at my answer. After we would come back to our room and he would have closed the light, dress up in the dark then opened his laptop and light up the room. And the day would end just like that.  
Levi made up a very strict cleaning program that became a habit of mine fast enough. I began to clean Armin’s room whenever I came in, or to take the rubbish from Mikasa’s car whenever she gave me a lift.   
And my college classes were very repetitive. My favorite teacher was Ms Hange Zoe, who was just incredible. Every Thursday morning I and Armin had classes in the afternoon so we went and spent a little time together at a café or fast-food, or just in his room.   
And Mikasa and I would meet around every day a little, but she was always in the presence of Annie. She was the one that received our parent’s money, because she was more responsible, and every morning she and I meet in front of the dorm so that I would receive some bucks.   
I just couldn’t figure out Levi’s program yet, but I could count all the new canvases that were piling up in the corner of the room. I never saw one, not even when Levi wasn’t there, I just couldn’t touch them, and they felt personal, much more personal than his underwear drawer. I never saw him awake in the mornings or in the room the rest of the day, he would just appear sleeping every time I came back. One time I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare and I saw him standing on his laptop and talking with someone, when he realized I was awake, he stopped and said “Aren’t you a little too old to get nightmares”.  
And the things staid constant, and I liked it, it was very peaceful, but not at all boring. The days came and go and I went with them, I looked forward for the next day, every day, knowing my schedule.   
Yet at one point Levi changed his habits of sleeping whenever I left or come back from school, he disappeared in the morning and wouldn’t come back until 12 A.m. I would wait for him every night to go to the roof and wait for him to ask me something. These session broth me closer to him, even though he would never let me ask things, or comment on my answer; he began to be more silent over time, his eyes were more understanding, his questions more deeper. He once asked me if I truly wanted to be a doctor and it just let me speech less; “Can we truly know something?” I asked him back, and he just smiled away the rest of the night.  
But last night when we got up the roof and sat in the same place as always he turned to look at me. It was November, but we still got good weather, well good enough to sit on a roof at 1 am and not freeze to death. Levi was wearing a dark green jumper and pulled his hood over his head; he was wearing ripped jeans and black leather boots, while I had a simple blouse on and a blue vest to keep me warm, but I was still cold.  
Levi pulled out one of his black cigarettes, he looked unlike himself. He placed it between his lips and with his other hand he light it up. His nose was red from the cold and his eyes were dry.  
“Listen kid, I need to know something” he says with a rough voice, then searched my face in the dark “Do you consider me your friend?” he asked.  
I started to laugh, and I don’t know why. He looked genuinely offended by my gesture but I just couldn’t stop. In some ways it was so ironic. “Your friend? Is that how you act with your friends? All you do is ask me questions, and never bother to comment on my reply. You take me up here and never say why. You sleep all mornings and all evenings, and you never talk about yourself. You laugh at me without explaining why.” I still had more on my chest to burst but I stopped, I was so angry tears were flooding my eyes, and I had to turn away to hide it.  
I hear him turning away from me, a small sigh came from his chest and then “I’m sorry” whispered in a deep voice. I was shocked, I couldn’t move myself, and my head turned slowly and gazed upon Levi, who was watching something in the horizon.   
“I’m probably going to regret this but, look kid, the reason I was so cold with you it’s because I like you. I think you’re an astonishing good person, a fool, a naive, an innocent and pure soul, one you meet only once or twice in a lifetime. I admire you, so would you be my friend?”  
I was completely stoned, my mouth opened but nothing came out, his words echoed through my head “would you be my friend, would you be my friend, would you be my friend…” forever and ever…  
Levi waited for my answer quietly; he was staring at the city without moving, without flinching or even blinking. All I managed to do is cough and he turned his head at me so quickly he surprised me.  
“Yes” I reply and he smiles but immediately covers his mouth with his hand. He now looked at me with different eyes, so I asked if I could have a question, and he nodded. “What’s your favorite color?”  
“Damn, that’s hard” he said and laughed, “I don’t think I have one, I like each end every color equally”   
“Even pink?”   
“Dude what is wrong with pink, I love that color, it’s so pretty. Like everyone things pink is for girls and stuff but I genuinely like pink, is such a warm and calm color, it’s like liking ping it’s wrong. We need to give that color more credit”   
I looked at him and smiled, “yeah we should” I said and after a long sigh I asked him if we should get back, and he nodded and threw his cigarette.  
This time when we entered the room he let the lights on and as he changed I noticed a tattoo on his back, two wings stretching from his spine on his shoulder blades and ending on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK you for reading, I hope you like it


End file.
